Summer for six
by HGHPlove4ever15
Summary: James has a sister Missy. They are both having there two best friends over, Candy, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. Peter was never born. My first fan fic if you read, reveiw. JPLE SBOC RLOC I hope you like it.
1. Ch1 Hogwarts Express

Summary: Starts at the summer before their fifth year. Peter was never born. James has a younger

sister, Missy but, she is in the same year (I will explain later). Her 2 best friends are staying with

her, Lily Evans and Candice Doge. James is also having his 2 best friends over, Siruis Black and

Remus Lupin. When you mix the six you have a protective brother, a sneaky sister with 2 sneaky

friends, 3 devious mates, 2 bookworms, lots of pranks, secrets, crushes, and a... lost kitten???

JPLE, SBOC(CD), RLOC(MP).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than Missy and Candy.

I cry...J.K.Rowling owns HP duh!!!(except the stuff you don't reconize)

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express\

"Here is an empty compartment."Said Lily Evans.

The six of them walked in. Remus, James, and Sirius sat on one side and Missy, Lily, and Candy

sat on the other side. Shortly after the train started moving.

They played exploding snap for a few hours. Then they stopped and started talking.

"Lil, Candy you will never guess who asked me out."Missy said.

"Who?" The other two said in unison.

"You know Henry Sanders friend Mike Williams in Hufflepuff?" She replied.

"He is only the hottest guy in the 6th year!" Candy said.

"He asked you out!!!!!" Lily squaled.

"Yeah." She said happly.

"Awesome!" The two other girls screamed.

"No, you are not going out with thatprat." James finally said.

"Yes I am." She said calmly.

"No you're not!" He screamed.

"Yes I am." She screamed back.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" He yell very loudly.

"Try and stop me!" She screamed as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked madly.

"To see my boyfriend." She yelled as she pulled open the door.

"No you're not." He said as he grabed her wrist.

"Let go of me" She screamed.

"No." He replied angerly.

"Than tell me why I can't go out with him?" She asked rather loudly.

"He is trouble and uses girls like play toys, thats why. Happy?" He asked angerly.

"No!" She yelled.

She walked out of the compartment to find her boyfriend. She found the compartment Mike was in

and opened the door. He was by himself.

"Missy!" Mike said happly.

"Hi" She said.

"Henry went to go see his girlfriend. So, anyway, what are you doing here." He asked.

"Just came to see you because there is only two and ahalf hours left." She replied

They talked for about ten minutes. Suddenly he started to kiss her. She tryed to back up but he

just moved towards her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ten minutes James was starting to get worried about his sister.

"I am going to go find Missy." James said.

"No she is mad at you let Remus get her scince she will get mad at me and Candy, she is already

mad at you, and Sirius will end up doing something to Severus." Lily said instently.

She could tell Remus liked Missy and wanted them to go out. She also knew that Remus could

tell that she liked James. They promised in third year not to tall anyone the others secret.

Remus never dared to tell James because it was his sister. He never told Siruis because he

would tell James.He trusted Lily because she never told anyone that he was a werewolf. She had

known scince second year. He was thankful that she said that he should go look for Missy.

"Okay, Remus go." James said.

"I'll be back soon." Remus said.

He made his way down the train and a minute or two he saw Mike kissing Missy and she trying to

stop him. Remus came in and suddenly Mike stoped kissing Missy.

"What do you want?" Mike asked in an angry voice.

"Missy get behind me." He said in a caring yet angry voice. "You touch her agiam and I will kill

you!" He said and put a hex on him.

Then he lead Missy to the walkway between the compartments. He noticed sh was crying.

"I am going to ask you a question but, you do not have to answer." He said in a kind tone.

"What happened?" He asked in the same tone.

"We were talking and out of nowhere he started kissing me." She said between little sobbes.

"I tryed to get him to stop but he wouldn't." She blurted out and sobbed into his chest.

"I won't tell James or Sirius if you don't want to." He said nicley.

"I want to tell them." She replyed.

They both stood up and started walking to the compartment. When they reached it Missy tock a

deep breath and walked in.

James saw the red under her eyes and pulled her down next to him. She started sobbing agian.

"What happened?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Remus asked.

"Yes." She sniffeled out.

"She went to talk to Mike. After ten minutes he started to kiss her and she tryed to get away but

she couldn't. Then I walked in and hexed him." Remus explained.

James got up as did Sirius and they walked out and into where Mike was.James punched him.

"If you ever touch my sister I will kill you." James said.

"Your friend already said that James." Mike said.

Sirius punched him. "If you even look at her we will kill you." He said.

James and Sirius walked out of the compartment. Missy was like a sister to Sirius and he

wanted to protect her too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Candy were on either side of her. She had stopped crying and fell asleep. Only forty

minutes and the would be going to the Potter's house. Lily was so excited to spend the summer

with her friends and even more with James.

She looked at her one of her two best friends Candy she had thick, wavy, goldon hair. She was

very slim and had deep blue eyes. She was not much taller than Lily. She always wore a pearl

necklace her parents had given her before she died. She loved it so much.

Than she looked at her other best friend Missy. She had thin strait, jet black hair with red high

lights. She was about the same hight as Lily. She was also very slim.

Missy was a year younger than all of them but she was able to do magic the same time James

could. She started Hogwarts a year early.

James and Sirius were back in time to wake up Missy and arive at Platform 9and3/4.

All six of them met Mr.&Mrs.Potter. They bided there thanks and went to the potters house.

A/N: Hope whoever read it liked it. It is my first fan fic please review.


	2. Ch2 Puffix

Hey thanks for the reveiws.

Disclaimer same as last time.

Summary: Starts at the summer before their fifth year. Peter was never born. James has a younger

sister, Missy but, she is in the same year (I will explain later). Her 2 best friends are staying with

her, Lily Evans and Candice Doge. James is also having his 2 best friends over, Siruis Black and

Remus Lupin. When you mix the six you have a protective brother, a sneaky sister with 2 sneaky

friends, 3 devious mates, 2 bookworms, lots of pranks, secrets, crushes, and a... lost kitten???

JPLE, SBOC(CD), RLOC(MP).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Remus had never seen or been to the Potters house. The Potters used the floo network to

get there. Candy lived there after her parents died and Sirius lived there since his parents disowned

him.

They went to Diagon Alley.

"Do you two know how to travle by floo?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes." Lily and Remus responded.

"Okay just say Potter Mansion." Mrs. Potter told them.

James went first then, Sirius, Remus, Candy, Lily, and Missy. Mrs. Potter aperated.

"Wow." Remus and Lily said in unision.

"Lily I will show you your room." Missy said.

"Okay." She said happly.

With that the three girls went up the staircase.Missy lead them into a room. The room was light

blue, with lilys, and a light pink border. The bed was huge. It had frog bedding. She laughed at how

her friend tock her name and crated the room with it. There was a bedstand, dresser, bookshelf,

and a desk & stool, the same color as the border.

"Thank you so much."Lily said to Missy.

"Your so welcome. It was a lot of fun. I did it last year." Missy replied.

"Your bathroom is through the first door. Your closet is through the second door. And the third door

leeds to Missy's room witch leads to my room." Candy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the girls went upstairs the boys started up.

"So Remus Your room is next to mine and Sirius's room is next to mine." James said.

"Okay." Remus said simply.

They walked up and made a left and walked into a huge room. It was panted red with a gold border.

He assumed it was for Gryffindor. It had a gold beddstand, dresser, bookshelf,and desk & stool.

The bed was huge with red and gold bedding.

"Okay the first door is the bathroom, the second door is the closet, the third door leads to my

room and that leads to Sirius's room." James explained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will leave you to unpack and do the same." Missy said.

"Okay see you in a few." Lily replied.

Candy walked into Missy's room. Lily locked the door.She tock her trunk and started putting her

stuff in her dresser. She put all of her books on her book shelf with a little space left. She put

pictures on her dresser. There were eight pictures. The first one was of Lily and her family. The

second one was of Candy, Missy, and her. The third one was of James, Sirius, and Remus. The

forth one was of her mother's parents, her mother, and her aunt. The fifth was of her father's parents

and her father. The sixth one was Hogwarts castle. The seventh one was of her dad and her when

she was three. The eighth one was James, Sirius, Remus, Missy, Candy, and her infront of the

lake. She also had a jewelry box that was filled with necklaces, braclets, earings, and rings.

On her night stand she had a lamp and a clock.

After she was done setting up her stuff she sat down on her bed.

_Knock, Knock._

"Can I come in?" James asked.

"Yup." She said quite simply.

He walked in carring a few books.

"Who's books are those?" She asked suprised.

"Sirius." He said sarcasticly.

"HaHaHa. Very funny, really who's are those?" She replied.

"Remus's, he is the only one that reads. He doesn't have enough room for these and wanted to

know if you could fit them in your bookshelf. He thinks that you would make sure that no harm

comes to them. So do you?" He asked slowly.

"I think I could squeeze them in." She replied.

She looked at James as he gave her the books. He looked as if there was something wrong. She

put the books on the bookshelf and stood back up.

"Come sit down and tell me whats wrong." She said in a soft and caring voice.

James sat down and was still shocked that she cared. The truth was he was not sad at all but, he

had a gift for Lily.

"Okay there is nothing wrong but I got you a welcome present." James said.

"What did you get me?" She asked in pure shock.

He tock out a little puffy ball, it was the same colors as her eyes. The puffy ball opened its eyes

and mouth and yawned.

"What is it?" She asked as she let it climb into her hands.

"She is a Puffix. It is a magical animal. It can fly without wings, it uses its magic." He said seeing

that she liked it.

"What is her name James?" She asked happily.

"You get to name her." He responded.

"Do you like Lalia?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that is a great name. My Puffix's name is Oliver." He said as he pulled out a

brownish-orangeish one.

"Aww they are so cute. Thank you James." She said before she gave him a huge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missy had just unpacked her things as she heard _knock, knock_.

"Come in." She said.

"Hi." Remus said as he slowly walked in.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Not much." He replied.

"You?" He asked.

"Same." She responded.

"What is that?" She asked spotting a picture in his hands.

"Ooh, Sirius wanted to know if you wanted a picture of your older brothers." He said as he handed

her the picture.

She looked at the picture. It was a picture of James and Sirius.Sirius was like an older brother to

her. He tryed to portect her. He Had lived there for a few years.

"Yes, I love would love it. Tell him thank you." She said smiling.

"I got you sometyhing." He said nervously.

"What?" She asked suprised.

"This." He said as he pulled out a red Puffix.

She had no idea what it was. Then two little eyes opened and a mouth yawned.

"Aww, what is it she said as it?"She asked as it climbed into her hands.

"A Puffix. It is a magical creature that has so powers like to fly and a bunch of other neat stuff." He

explained.

"Does she have a name or do I get to name her?" She asked happily.

"You get to name her. Do you have any ideas.?" He responded.

"What do you think about Ruby." She asked.

" I love it. Mine's name is Greg." He said to her as he pulled out a dark blue Puffix.

"They are so cute. Thank you for Ruby." She said as she gave him a huge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy had put all of her things away. She was looking at a picture of her parents and her. She

could feel her eyes swelled, and tears rolling down her face. She heard her door open. She saw

Sirius holding a picture. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Whats wrong?" He said in a soft, sweet, and caring vioce she had never heard before.

"I was just thinking about my parents." She said in a sad voice.

He put his arm around her. She sobbed into his chest. He started to hold her. He realised how

much he hated it when she cryed. She could feel his warmth and she loved being his arms for the

first time. She sobbed softly. She thought she was an idiot for crying infront of him she started to

stop. He was rubbing her back she slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said regretingly.

"Sorry for what? They are your parents and you miss them I understand." He said in a simpithetic

tone.

"Thank you. Now, why are you in her?" She asked politly.

"One of your pictures ended up in James pictures. So he thought you might want want it back." He

said handing her a picture of Missy, Lily, and herself.

"Thank him for me." She said.

"Okay, Right after I give you my present." He said simply.

"You got me a present? Thats so nice. What is it?" She asked.

"A Puffix." He said handing her a light purple Puffix.

It slowly opened its eyes. Instead of yawning it sneezed.

"Bless you. What is its name?" She said in a cute voice.

"Whatever you name her." He replied.

"What do you think about Nenna?" She asked.

"That is a great name. I have one too, his name is sniffles." He said.

"They are so cute. Thank you." She said as she gave him a huge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. The six of them where going to Diagon Alley. They were going to shop, eat lunch,

and get ice cream.

"Ready?" James asked the other five.

"Yes." They said together.

When they all got there they went to the "Puffix Place". They went inside there were little beds,

toys, ect.

They all got a bed, a litter box, litter, food and water bowls, a cage, toys, and special soap.

"Who wants to go to the bookstore?" Lily asked.

"I do." Remus said.

"Anyone else?"Lily asked.

"No." The other four responded.

"Who wants to go to the Quidditch store?" Sirius asked.

"Me." James said.

"Me." Candy said.

"I am going to go to the jewlery store to find Mum a present for her birthday next week."Missy said.

"Okay, we will all meet there when we get done."Said Candy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Remus walked into the bookstore.They started to look around.

"What do you think I should get Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked.

"I am getting her two books. Get her candy, a bookmark, and a braclet." Remus replied.

"Thanks. How are things between you and you know how."She asked him.

"I told you that her and I could never be together, I am to dangerous." He said.

"Remus you and her are ment to be and it doesn't matter if you are dangerous, she would

understand." Lily said in reasurance.

"No. How about you and prongs?" He asked.

"He asked me out before we left school and I said no. Everyone knows that he wants me to show

he can get any girl he wants. I don't want him to break my heart." Lily said.

"No he wants to go out with you because he likes you." Remus replied.

"What book mark should i get Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"The unicorn one." Remus replied.

"Okay and I picked this Happy Birthday candy. All I need to get is a braclet." Lily said.

"I am getting her these books."Remus said holding two biographies of Helen Kingkraft a famous

witch.

"Cool."Lily said.

They checked out and walked to the jewelry store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius, and Candy were looking at the Nimbus 1001.

"Do you think we will win the cup this year?"Candy asked.

"Yeah!" James said.

"With me and beaters and James seeker. Yeah!" Sirius said.

"We should be heading fo the jewelry store its almost time for lunch."Candy said.

They walked there and meet Lily and Remus.They soon meet Missy and went to the leakly

cauldren. They satdown and eat. Soon they left to go to the Ice cream stand they all got choclate

except Lily who got strawberry. They sat down at one of the tables and started talking.

"I got mum a pair of earings." Missy said.

"I got her a necklace with an T on it for tina." James told.

"I got her a glass pheonix." Candy said.

"I got her two biographys of Helen Kingkraft." Remus spoke.

"I got her a bookmark, happybirthday candy, and a bracelet." Lily told them.

"I got her basket with a china tea set, her favorite tea and mints." Sirius said.

"Wow."The other five said in unbeleife.

"What she tock me in when my parents disowned me." He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they all set up their puffix cages and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. It tock me three days to write. I added some Candy/Sirius. Soon I will have

more Lily and James. So until next time.

HGHPlove4ever15

Byes


	3. Ch3 A Bday and a Few Riddles Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP!!!!! J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Starts at the summer before their fifth year. Peter was never born. James has a younger

sister, Missy but, she is in the same year (I will explain later). Her 2 best friends are staying with

her, Lily Evans and Candice Doge. James is also having his 2 best friends over, Siruis Black and

Remus Lupin. When you mix the six you have a protective brother, a sneaky sister with 2 sneaky

friends, 3 devious mates, 2 bookworms, lots of pranks, secrets, crushes, and a... lost kitten???

JPLE, SBOC(CD), RLOC(MP).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first fullmoon of the summer in two weeks. Remus did not want that night to come. He just started

feeling normal. Well if a werewolf could ever feel normal?

James and Sirius had forgotten about the fullmoon but Lily didn't. Lily had a plan. She tock out a

book "Complixed Potons", that she had borrowed from Her friend Sev.

_Dear Sev,_

_Thanks for lettin me borrow that book. Don't ask why I needed it. It is not important. So how is _

_your summer? Mine is going well. I miss Hogwarts. Do you? Well I better be going since it is _

_almost time for breakfast. I miss you._

_Your friend, _

_Lily. _

"Take this to Severus Snape." Lily told Lalia.

Lalia started to fly with the letter right behind her. Lily opened her window and watched Lalia and the

letter disipear. Then, she started looking for the poton to make Remus remember who he was while

he was a werewolf. She found it but she could tell that it was impossible for her to make it. She

sighed. _I will try this when we get bck to school and I will suprise him_ she thought. Little did she

know what would happen on that full moon.

_Knock Knock_

She opened the door she was suprised to see Sirius at the door.

"Come in." She said in a very suprised tone.

"Lily since you are going home for a month I wanted-." He started but was cut off by Lily.

"Crap I totally forgott I am going home. Sorry, keep going." She said.

"I wanted to tell you something. I like-." He tried to tell her but he couldn't.

"Who do you like. Please say it's not me." She asked.

"It's not you. James would kill me if I liked you. It is Candy." The last few words he said very fast.

"Okay. Can you give this to Missy since today is her B-day."She said.

"You can not tell anyone that. I will give it to her. I promise to if you promise not to tell." He said.

"I promise. Well is anyone eles up?" She asked hoping James was.

"James and Remus." He replied.

"Can you tell Remus I need to ask him a question?" She asked.

"Yup." He answered.

Sirius walked out of the room. Soon Remus walked in.

"Your question is?" He asked.

"What did you get Missy for her Birthday?" She asked.

"A book, a bookmark, and a pawprint necklace."He answered.

"Well I have two more questions. One If a letter comes for me put it in my book 'Hamlet'? I have

never touched it but it is a great hidding place. Two can you tell James to come in here?" She

asked.

"Yes and Yes." He said before he left the room.

"You wanted to see me." James asked as he sat on her bed.

"Truely, you need to help me pack and quickly. Now." She told him.

She started throughing clothes at him, some shirts, 1 dress, some pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of PJ's,

and on accident her black, lased underwear.

"Cute underwear Silly." He said.

"Screw you.(she laughed) Put them down." She said.

"Clam down, you through them at me."He said.

"Pack this." She said as she through her stuffed frog at him.

"I gave you this in second year for christmas." He said happly.

"Yes you did and I love him." She said with a smile as her face turned red.

They finished packing her stuff within a half an hour. She bid her goodbyes and flooed to Diagon

Ally. Then made her way to the muggle world where her parents picked her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday" The Potters, Sirius, Remus, and Candy said to Missy.

"Can I open my presents?" She asked her parents.

"Sure." Her mom said.

Sirius got her an endless bag of Choclate Frogs, a glass owl and a case. Candy got her a magic

carpet. Remus got her a book, bookmark, and a necklace. And James got her a gray taby kitten.

She named him Picko. Her parents got her a bunch of books, chothes, and magical things. Finally

she opened Lily's presents.The first was six bewitched notebooks so they could write to each other.

The second one was a pair of butterfly earings. The last one was a Journal that had a specail

necklace that opened it, and a note.

_Missy,_

_Happy Birthday. I am sorry I had to come home, and for a month. I hope you liked your presents _

_and the necklace is hidden in a riddle. The one who holds it has a paw print. That can't be too hard. _

_I hope you write to me._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Lily E._

She thought the one who has a paw print. _Ohh Remus gave me a paw print necklace._ She thought.

"Remus did lily give you something to give me?" She asked nicely.

"Yep." He replied trying not to laugh.

"Can I have it?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Umm no." He said as he burst out laghing and running up to his room.

Missy quickly followed him. She found him looking through his trunk.

"Give it." She said in a fake mad tone.

"Umm I will in a minute. I have to find it because she gave me a riddle too." He said.

"Okay well read it." She demanded.

"When two can see the stars on top of a high place, a letter with a new riddle will fall down from

space. The high place is not far, out of the window with one bar." He read aloud.

"Lily's window has one bar." Missy said remembering she put a bar on Lily's window because it had

frogs on it.

"Okay tonight at midnight we will go out her window and wait." Remus said.

"Why at midnight?" She asked.

"Because the stars are the brightest at that time." He replied.

"Okay wake me up at midnight." She said as they went back down stairs to eat cake.

Remus was the only one awake at this time. It was almost twelve so he slowly walked across the

hall to Missy's room. He opend the door. He saw Missy asleep on her bed and woke her up.

"Missy it is midnight." He wispered softly in her ear.

"Already?" She asked in a yawn.

"Yeah." He answered nicely.

Soon they were walking into Lilys room and out her window to see...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left a cliff hanger because I need time to think. I hope you liked it. So I hope to update soon and I

hope to get over my damn writers block. I will update whan I can. So this is Chapter 3. I need to

correct my spelling. So if I don't update soon than I will tell whats up on my profile.

HGHPlove4ever15

Byes


	4. Ch4 A Bday and a Few Riddles Part 2

Disclamer: We have been over this before. I do not own Harry Potter. Get it, Got it, Good.

Summary: Starts at the summer before their fifth year. Peter was never born. James has a younger

sister, Missy but, she is in the same year (I will explain later). Her 2 best friends are staying with

her, Lily Evans and Candice Doge. James is also having his 2 best friends over, Siruis Black and

Remus Lupin. When you mix the six you have a protective brother, a sneaky sister with 2 sneaky

friends, 3 devious mates, 2 bookworms, lots of pranks, secrets, crushes, and a... lost kitten???

JPLE, SBOC(CD), RLOC(MP).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous Chapter...

Remus was the only one awake at this time. It was almost twelve so he slowly walked across the

hall to Missy's room. He opend the door. He saw Missy asleep on her bed and woke her up.

"Missy it is midnight." He wispered softly in her ear.

"Already?" She asked in a yawn.

"Yeah." He answered nicely.

Soon they were walking into Lilys room and out her window to see...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were walking into Lily' room and out her window to see a Lalia the puffix and a letter.

Remus remembered that Lily wanted him to put it in her book for her. He quickly grabed the letter

and slipped it in her room.

"What was that?" Missy asked.

"Just a letter for Lily that she wanted me to put away." Remus said.

"Well, how are we supposed to get the next riddle?" Missy asked.

"Um... I don't know. It is supposed to just fall from the sky I think." He replied.

"Look at the stars." She said as she pointed to the sky.

"There's a shotting star, make a wish." He said looking at the sky.

_'I wish Remus was mine.' _She thought to herself.

"Did you make a wish?" She asked him.

'I wish Missy was mine.' He thought.

"Yeah. Did you?" He asked.

"Yep. What did you wish for?" She asked. (I guess they were playing 20 questions. Joking.)

"If I tell it won't come true." He answered.

At that moment a letter came flying down from space. Missy caught it. She opened it quickly.

"Dear Missy,

Another riddle.

In a box, that is for school. With all your socks, is the next clue. In one of your brother, a captured

moment. With one like a brother, is something I sent."

She read to him.

"In a box, that is for school. With all your socks is the next clue." He said.

"A box?" She repeated.

"A school trunk." He said happily.

"Yes. In one of you bother, a captured moment. With one like a brother, is something I sent." She

told him.

"Um...I don't know."He said.

" In James trunk, a picture of Sirius. That must be it." She said Happily.

"Well we should go to bed and look tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." She said as they climbed back into Lily's room.

They walked into Missy's room.

"Night Miss." Remus said.

"Night Remus." She said as he walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up early the next morning. He decided he wanted to go into Lily's room. He walked

quietly across the hallway to her room. He opened up the door and sat down on her bed. He

noticed a letter laying on the floor by the window. He grabed it. He opened it slowly.

_Dear Lily,_

_My summer has been great. I am glad your has been too. I really miss you. Even though we _

_meet secertly once a week for only a few hours, I miss it. I hope that you are having fun with the _

_Potters, Black, Lupin, and Doge. I know you like them but, why? I have chosen my side, I am _

_now a servant of the Dark Lord. Yes I am a Death Eater. Lily I wish you would join me. Don't worry _

_about the book I have a bunch. I hope to talk to you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sev._

James read the letter. He was outraged. _How could she be friends with that slimy git. _He thought.

He walked into Missy's room. He woke her up.

"Missy, go into Lily's room. I will be in there in a minute with the other." James ordered his sister.

He walked into Candy's room, and woke her up.

"Candy, go into Lily's room. Missy is in there and us five need to talk. I need to go get the guy's."

James ordered Candy, who was like a sister to him.

He soon woke Sirius and Remus up and they meet in Lily's room.

James read the letter aloud.

"I can't believe her! How can she be hanging out with that slim ball without telling us?" Sirius angrly

said.

"She told me she was. I can't believe that I forgot to put that in her book last night. She is going to

kill me." Remus confused.

"You knew and didn't tell us! He could have hurt her anyone of those times they meet." James voice

shrilled.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. She trusted me and I did not want to break that trust. Gryiffindors are

loyal. I would have told you if I suspected anything was wrong. She always told me when she was

going to see him and when she would be back. I kept her secret just like you kept mine and she

kept mine." He defended.

"What is your secret Remus?" Missy asked.

"Nothing." He replied angrly.

"Remus don't take it out on me! I understand what you did! I would have done the same." Missy

yelled as she ran into her room crying.

Candy followed her. Missy locked her door.

"Great now everyone is mad at me." Remus said as he stormed off to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missy was sobbing. Candy was trying to confort her.

"Why...was...he...mad...at...me?" Missy asked between sobs.

"He wasn't mad at you. He was just upset. I am sure that he didn't mean it. In time he will cool

down." She tried to comfort her friend.

"Why did James an--and Sirius have to freak out at him?" Missy asked still slightly crying.

"They just care about Lily too much to have her get hurt." Candy replied.

"Breakfast is ready kids." They heard Mrs. Potter yell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was laying on his staring at the celling. '_I should just go home. No. I should write to Lily and _

_tell her to meet me at the book store. Then, I could tell her what happened_.' He thought. He heard

the door open.

"Remus" James said.

"Yes." Remus answered calmly.

"We're sorry." James and Sirius said in unison.

"Thanks guys but, now the girls are all going to be mad at me. I yelled at Missy and Candy is not

happy about that. Lily is going to kill me because you found out." Remus said.

"Well we need to go get dressed so see you at breakfast." Sirius said as they left the room.

Remus took out a piece of parchment and wrote Lily a letter. He quickly told Greg(his puffix) to

bring it to Lily.

"Breakfast is ready kids." He heard Mrs. Potter yell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked out of his room.

"Missy, Candy. Can I talk to you before we go eat." Remus asked.

"Yeah" Missy said.

They all walked into Candy's room.

"I am really sorry I freaked out like that, it is just I was mad at myself and I had no reason to take it

out on you." He said quickly.

Missy and Candy looked at one another.

"We forgive you." They said as they gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Lets go eat, I am starving." He said and they all laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast the five went into the living room.

"James, in your school trunk do you have a picture of Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked but, it was to late Missy and Remus were already running up the stairs

and into his room.

They quickly grabed his trunk and found the picture.

"What the hell you two?" James asked as he burst into his bedroom.

"Lily's riddle lead us here. I guess she has been through this trunk already." Remus said as he grabbed the next riddle.

"Well, what does it say?" James asked as Sirius and Candy walked in.

"Dear Missy,

A second house, and under it a hole. A box with a key and a clue."

Remus read aloud.

"Under the tree house, in a hole in the tree." Candy said.

"You are a genius." Missy said.

They ran outside to the tree house. They looked in the hole and Sirius pulled out the box.

"Give that to me." Missy demanded.

He gave her the box and in it was a key and a letter.

"Dear Missy,

Sirius well be a big help for this one. Food, cookies, cake, turkey, chicken, and rolls."

She read aloud and looked confused.

"To the kitchen." Sirius declared.

They ran in there.

"Under the oven." Sirius said.

Missy put her hand under it, her hand just barely fitting, as she grabbed the letter.

"Dear Missy,

James will be a help for this one. Black and lacey."

"Lily's bedroom." James said.

They ran there.

"In Lily's dresser." James said.

Candy took the underwere darw. She grabbed the note.

"Dear Missy,

Candy will help you with this one. Unsafe pages. It watches you."

Candy read aloud.

"CFMC class book." Candy said and sprinted to Missy's room.

Missy grabbed the book and found a note under it.

"Dear Missy,

Under the bed of horrible things. You will find a box with a magical thing."

Missy read aloud.

"My bedroom." Sirius said.

They ran to his room and under his bed was a box. She took out the key and oped the box. It

played a song with a witch spinning around and around. She noticed a necklace, bracelet, ring, and

a pair of earings. they all had whit circle stones in them there were at least twenty other of the

same stones in a container. There was also a note.

"Dear Missy,

The rocks change into a certain color in the sun. They are from a muggle store. I ordered

them before the summer and they came in two days before I left. Happy Birthday.

Lily."

She read aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lily's House**_

Lily hated being at her house. She sat in her room wishing she was at the Potter's. She was getting

hungry. She looked out her window and saw a puffix. She opened her window and let it in.

"Hi Greg." She said as she pet the puffix.

She took the letter and opened it.

_'Dear Lily,_

_Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at twelve in the book store. _

_From,_

_Remus'_

She read the letter. _'Yes, Remus, thank you for saving me from here.'_ She thought. She wrote him

a letter. She was about to send Greg off when Petunia walked in.

"Lily, lunch is...What is that?" Petunia asked.

"This is a puffix. I am sorry Petunia, I know that you don't like magical creatures, but my-" Lily was

cut off.

"Don't be he is so cute." Petunia said as she walked over to Greg and started to pet him.

"Would you like me to get you one? I am going to Diagon Alley, that is where they sell them." Lily

asked.

"You would do that for me. I would love one." Petunia asked happily.

"Yes, what color do you want? They have all different colors." Lily asked.

"Whatever one you get me is fine Lily. Thank you." Petunia said.

"So what about lunch?" Lily asked remembering she was hungry.

"It is ready." Petunia said.

They went down and ate lunch. They were very close. Petunia only acted mean torwards Lily when

Vernon Dursley was around. Petunia broke up with him when he found that Lily was a witch.

The day passed and Lily had sent Greg off to Remus with a reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Diagon Alley**_

Lily walked into the book store only to find Remus.

"Hello Remus." Lily said happily.

"Lily" Remus said.

"So, you wanted to see me." She said still happy she was out of the house.

"Lets sit down." He said as they sat down at a table.

"So how is everyone? Did Missy find her present?" She asked.

"Everyone is fine, and yes she found it and loved them." He replied happily.

"So what do you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Well when Missy and I were out on the roof..." He told her everything that happened and gave her

the note.

"Remus it is okay. I will deal with Sirius and James when I get back. Now, would you like to go to

the puffix shop with me? I am buying my sister one." She said calmly.

"Thank you and yes. Then the other four are meeting me at the ice cream stand. Would you like to

came?" He said.

"Yeah, now lets go." She said as she grabbed his arm and lead him to the store.

She picked out a purple puffix with pink dotts, a cage, food and water dishes, and toys. They left

the store and went to the ice cream stand. The other four noticed Lily. Missy and Candy ran over

to her while James and Sirius went over to Remus.

" James, Sirius, I need to talk to you two." Lily said after talking to Candy and Missy.

They walked over to her. Missy and Candy walked over to Remus.

"What do you want Lily?" James asked bitterly.

"I am sorry guys but, I did not think you would understand. I was right you didn't." She answered.

"Lily, do you know what he is? He is a Death Eater Lily. He could be using you to get information."

James yelled.

"You think I don't know that. I didn't know he was a Death Eater until I was given the letter. In which

you had no right to open. I can take care of myself James. I don't need you to take care of me." Lily

said as she ran off crying.

"What did you two do to her?" Missy asked.

"James over here filped out." Sirius replied.

"James what were you thinking. It was your fault that you read the letter." Missy said as she

slapped her older brother.

Her and Candy walked off and went back to the house.

"James, you need to apologise to Lily, and not with a letter. You need to go to her house and

apologise." Remus said as he gave James her address.

Remus and Sirius left. Leaving James alone. He got up and walked to the muggle world. He looked

at the adress and asked a muggle man where it was and he walked and walked until he got to a fair

sized house, an hour latter.

He walked up and rang the door bell. An older woman answered the door.

"Hello I am Mrs. Evans. How can I help you?" She asked as she lead him inside.

"Hello Mrs. Evans, My name is James Potter, I am from Lily's school. Is Lily here? I need to talk to

her." James said rather quickly.

"Yes, she is here. I bring you to her room." Mrs. Evans said.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." James said as they walked up the stairs.

"Right through here." Mrs. Evans said pointing at a door with a wooden 'L'.

"Thanks" He said as she walked back down stairs.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in." Lily said expecting her sister.

"Lily, I'm sorry." James said as he walked into Lily's room.

James looked at Lily who was still crying an hour latter. He went over to her bed and sat next to

her. He grabbed her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She slightly smiled. He let go

of her face. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They sat like that for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go to the park for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

They walked out of her room and down to the enterance.

"Mom we are going to the park. We will be back in a little while." Lily called to her mom.

"Okay, after do you want me to drive James home?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"James do you want a ride to the Leaky Caldron?" Lily asked.

"I would love." He said happily.

"Yeah mom." Lily answered.

They walked to the park and James was pushing Lily on the swings.

"James, how did you get to my house." Lily asked ciriously.

"I walked." He replied.

"You walked! Are you crazy? That is at least an hour." She said.

"I am crazy for you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't tried to ask me out in months. Why start now?" She asked, while she blushed.

"Who said I was trying to ask you out?" James asked with an evil smirk.

James tried to grab her off the swing but, she ran.

"Bet you can't catch me." She said as she ran.

He chased her around for about two minutes and then caught her. He set her on the slide and

started tickling her.

"JAMES POTTER...STOP...THIS...INSTANCE." She said between giggles.

He stopped after a minute. He went over to the monkey bars and played around as Lily caught her

breath.

"Lily, it is so nice to see you." Said Snape as he walked into the park.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGIAN SNAPE. I HATE YOU." Lily screamed as James ran over to

her.

"Lily come on lets go." James said noticing she was crying.

"Lily, wait whats wrong?" Snape asked before they were able to leave.

"I thought you were nice Sev. But all you are is a stupid Death Eater. I really thought you were my

friend." She said before she slapped him.

"You stupid Mudblood. I don't need you anyway." Snape screamed and pushed Lily.

James went over to Snape and punched him. Snape ran off.

"Call her that agian and I will kill you." James yelled at him.

James picked up Lily who was on ground. He put her on her feet and she sobbed into his sholder.

They stood in the park for fifteen minutes. Lily stopped crying and they walked back to her house.

Mrs. Evan drove James and Lily to to the Leaky Caldron. They said their goodbyes to each other

and Lily got back in the car and went home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi People. Hope you liked this chapter. I need a beta. Anyone want to be my beta. I hope I

can update soon.

**o.o**

** - **

Just some cute smilies!

Ohh I have another story(a list actually it is 'List of things not to or to do at Hogwarts!') read it is

funny.

Byes,

Cc


	5. Lost Kitten, Long Night, and Longer Day

Disclaimer: People if I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this in fanfic??? No!!!!! I

would be writing it and having it plublished. And we all know J.K. Rowling is the great creature of

Harry Potter.

**MUST READ:**

OK I am changing one thing in my story...This is the summer after their sixth year and before

seventh year.

Summary: Starts at the summer after their sixth year. Peter was never born. James has a younger

sister, Missy but, she is in the same year (I will explain later). Her 2 best friends are staying with

her, Lily Evans and Candice Doge. James is also having his 2 best friends over, Siruis Black and

Remus Lupin. When you mix the six you have a protective brother, a sneaky sister with 2 sneaky

friends, 3 devious mates, 2 bookworms, lots of pranks, secrets, crushes, and a... lost kitten???

JPLE, SBOC(CD), RLOC(MP).

Chapter 5: A long story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since anyone at the Potter's had seen or heard from Lily. They weren't worried

they thought that she was just busy with her family. Everyone was in the dinning room eating

breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Picko lately?" Missy asked.

"I let him in last night." Mrs. Potter said.

"How about all of you look for him after breakfast." Sugggested Mr. Potter.

"Okay" The five agreed at once.

Soon after they were done eating, the five started to look around the house for Picko. By lunch time

they had searched each room in the large Mansion and the cat was nowhere to be found. They

walked down and into the dinningroom and found a note.

"Dear kids,

Mr. Potter and I are leaving on work, we were not told what happened. We don't know when

we will be back but, we will send an owl when we get a chance. Don't worry about us. We left you

money on the counter and a lunch in the fridge. We will be back as soon as we can.

With love,

Mrs. Potter"

Missy read aloud.

"I'm hungry, lets have some lunch." Sirius said going into the kitchen and bringing out a big plater

of sandwhichs.

"Sirius you are always hungry." Candy said while laughing.

"No, I'm not hungry when I am sleeping." Sirius defended.

"Sirius you ate your pillow last year, remember?" Remus pointed out.

"You ate your pillow?" Missy and Candy said at the exact same time.

"Moony, whos side are you on?" Sirius asked.

"The girls are right so...the girls side." Remus answered.

"James, are you ok? You have been really quiet this morning." Missy asked with a hint of worry in

her voice.

"Yeah, just thinking." He answered and then took a bite of his sandwhich.

"About...???" Candy asked.

James wasn't listening he was thinking, he was thinking about Lily. He wanted to know if she was

ok. He kept thinking until he heard a scream his name.

"James" Missy screamed.

"Sorry, what did you want?" He asked.

"We wanted to know what you were thinking about, we have been saying your name for the past

five minutes." Candy replied.

"Ohh, I was just thinking about stuff." He said taking another bite of his sandwhich.

"What stuff? Or should I say who?" Remus teased.

"Just about...nothing. I think I am going to go upstairs." He said as he got up.

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Soon the door opened and Candy walked in and sat

on his bed.

"James, I know you better than that. Now what are you thinking about?" Candy asked.

"I was thinking about my parents." He lied.

"They will be fine. I am scared for them too. They are like parents to me, I already lost my parents

and I don't want to lose them." Candy said as Sirius walked into the room.

"Mate, they are my parents. They took me in when my parents kicked me out. They care for me

like a son. I am scared to but, if you get upset then Missy will be scared too." Sirius said sitting on

the other side of James.

"I am already scared, Sirius. I just don't show it that easely. James you know that they would say

that you are worrying for nothing." Missy said as Remus and her entered.

"Prongs, I know that thats not all you are thinking about. So what or who are you thinking about?"

Remus asked knowing that he was probably thinking about Lily.

"I was just thinking about why Lily hasn't talked to us in a week." He answered.

"I don't know James, she said that she would write, maybe Lalia is sick. I am sure that she will

explain when we see her." Missy said trying to be realistic.

"And one other thing I was thinking about was, where is that cat?" James asked.

"Lets split up into three groups." Remus suggested.

"Missy and Remus you two can look outside, Candy and Sirius look up in the attic, and I will look

in the basement." James said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James went to the basement and looked all around. No cat, but there was a opened window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Candy were in the attic. They looking all around. Soon Candy found a picture. Not just

any picture but, a picture of her parents and two babies. She wondered who the two babies were.

"Sirius look at this." Candy said.

"Coming" He said as he walked over to her.

"Look" She said holding out the picture.

"You have a twin and didn't tell me." He said in disbelief.

"I think I have a twin that no one told me about." She said as she knocked him in th back of the

head.

"Well that cat isn't anywhere. Let's-Wait come here." He said seeing that she was crying.

He hugged her and let her cry. He really hated it when she cried. She cried for a few minutes. He

held her tightly. She felt his warmth.

She had never told anyone what happened the night they died. She could not stand to think let

alone talk about it.

She stopped crying and they went down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Missy went to the outside. They looked all around for a while and then Missy sat on a

swing in defeat. To her surprise Remus started to push her. They were having fun. Finally he

stopped and they went into the tree house.

"Remus, I'm scared." Missy said with tears in her eyes.

Remus wipped her tears away as they feel and then held her tightly.

"I know Miss, but you have to be strong. We don't even know what they had to leave for." He said

while trying to calm her down.

"Thats what worries me the most." She said while wishing that he would never let go of her.

Remus looked at the couch across for the one they were in. He spotted a little cat. He let go of

Missy and grabbed the kitten. She wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He sat back

down next to her.

"Miss I have something that will cheer you up." He said as he handed Picko to her.

"Rem, you found him." She said hugging the kitten.

"Thank you!!!!" She said and she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

When she noticed what she had done she ran. She went into her bedroom and locked the doors.

She waited for Candy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Candy, Missy locked herself in her room and said that she wants to talk to you." Remus said as

Candy and Sirius made there way down the stairs.

"Okay, I will handle it." Candy said walking into her room.

She knocked on the door.

"Missy, it's me, Candy." She said.

"Is anyone else out there?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No one but me." She said before Missy opened her door quickly and pulled Candy in.

"Whats wrong?" Candy asked as she sat on the bed next to Missy.

" Well, I kissed Remus on the cheek." Missy wispered and started crying.

"And what are you worried about?" Candy asked.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Missy asked.

"Forgive you for what? You kissed his cheek. Nothing will change between you two. You are

worrying over nothing. Now we need to make an excuse of why you wanted me in here." Candy

said before she started pacing.

"Thank you" Missy said wipping her eyes.

"Your welcome. What if we told them you and me were going to Diagon Alley and you wanted help

getting ready." Candy said.

"That would fool them. Although if we told them that I was going on a date with a dragon that would

fool them too." Missy laughed as she went to her closet.

"Well I am picking out what you are wearing and you can pick put what I am wearing." Candy said

walking over to Missy's closet.

"Well I will go pick out your outfit." Missy said walking into Candy's room.

Missy picked out a pair of light blue shorts and a light yellow tank top. Candy picked out a black

mini shirt and a light purple tank top. They changed into the clothes. Candy's shorts showed off her

legs as did Missy's skirt. The tops both matched the eye shadow they put on. They were ready to

go. All they had to do was tell the boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Missy, Candy where are you two going?" Sirius said looking at their clothes.

"We are going to Diagon Alley to hang out." Candy replied.

"Not in those clothes." James said pointing to their rooms.

"Actually we are James, now we will be back at eight." Missy said.

"No six." James argued.

"Eight" Missy argued.

"Seven" James argued.

"Fine seven, we will see you then." Missy said as her and Candy walked down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are going after them right?" James asked his friends.

"Yep" Sirius and Remus answered.

"Well lets go." James said.

They Flooed to Diagon Alley ten minutes after Missy and Candy left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know that they are following us, right?" Candy asked Missy.

"Yep and that is why we are going to start snogging the next, two, single, hot guys we see." Missy

answered.

They spotted two very hot guys at the book store. One had short blond hair, he was tall, and built.

The other one had shaggy brown hair, was a little taller than the other one, and was just as built.

They knew them from school, they were from Ravenclaw, they were one year older than them.

The girls walked over to them.

"Hi Kevin, hi Jeremy." Missy greeted them.

"Hi Missy, Candy." Jeremy said.

"Hi guys" Candy said.

"Hi girls" Kevin said.

"You girls want to get some ice cream with us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we would love to." Missy answered with a smile.

Jeremy offered Missy his arm and she took it and Kevin offered Candy his arm and she took it.

They walked to the ice cream stand and got two milkshakes. They all sat down. Jeremy and Missy

started drinking their milkshake and Kevin and Candy did the same. After they were done they

started snogging.

James had had enough. He walked over to the two couples.

"You two, it is time to go home! Now!" James shouted at the girls.

He grabbed their arm's and dragged them to the table where Remus and Sirius were. When they

got there he stared daggers at them.

"What were you two thinking?" He asked in an angry tone.

"What, we aren't allowed to go on dates?" Missy asked knowing that this was all for teaching him a

lesson.

"Not like that! Expecially with those boys!" He nearly shouted as his eyes filled with anger.

"What is wrong with every boy we ever go out with. I mean if we went out with Remus and Sirius

would they be bad guys too?" Candy asked, James protected her like he did with Missy because

they were pretty much siblings.

"Yes-I mean no." He said lowering his voice.

"I guess that we should go our whole lives without love?" Missy asked.

"No, but you two aren't old enough to have boyfriends." He answered.

"Ohh but you are? You are such a prat. Come on Candy I think we should go." Missy said as her

and Candy got up and went home.

"This is going to be a long night." Sirius said breaking the ten minute scilence.

"Shut up, padfoot." James said before they got up and started their way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see how mad he was?" Missy laughed out to Candy.

"Yeah, that was so much fun. I can't believe he actually thinks we pick up guys like that." Candy

said falling on the couch next to the fireplace while laughing.

"Well thats James for you." Missy said as she fell next to Candy.

The two girls couldn't stop laughing. They didn't even hear the boys floo into the room.

"What are you two laughing at?" James asked with a confused look on his face.

"You" Missy laughed.

"What? Am I the only one that's confused?" James asked still confused.

"We are." Sirius and Remus said.

"We knew you would follow us so we decided to snog Kevin and Jeremy sinceless." Candy laughed.

"Wait, so you guy knew we were spying o you and decided to just snog some random guys?"

James asked with an angry expression covering his confused one.

"Yep, pretty much." Missy answered.

"You two are in so much trouble." James yelled.

"Who are you? Our mother?" Candy teased but then Missy and her looked at one another and

started crying.

"Whats wrong?" James asked, but before he could get an answer the two girls ran upstairs and into

Candy's bedroom and cried. They missed their mother **(she was pretty much Candy's mother **

**too.) **and were worried about her and their father. **(He was pretty much a father to her too.)**

James went up the stairs. He opened Candy's door to see the two crying. He walked over to them

and sat behind them, on the bed. He grabbed both of them and gave them a huge. A warm, caring,

brotherly huge. They both cried on him and slowly stopped. They both looked at him with their

bloodshot eyes, they were filled with fear and sadness. He felt their pain, he was scared to, but he

had to be strong for them.

"I know that you guys are worried but, they will be home soon. I promise. They will be back soon

enough. And what would they say if they saw you like this? It hasn't even been a day. They wouldn't

want you two to get all upset. Now put some smiles on your faces and come down and eat before

Sirius eats it all." James said before he got up and went back down stairs.

"He's right. We are getting all worked up and it hasn't even been one day. Let's go down to dinner."

Candy said as she and Missy walked over to the mirror.

"Maybe we should fix our make-up." Missy said laughing.

They fixed their make-up and walked down into the dinning room. They sat down and started eating

scilently. The boys found this weird. Then out of know were the two girls started laughing.

"Jeremy is so hot...and such a good kisser." Missy said laughing.

"As is Kevin, and they didn't even know what hit them when we started snogging them." Candy

laughed.

"They were clueless." Missy said trying to stop her laughing.

"Okay, enough about you and those guys, or James will have a heart attack." Remus said looking

as if he was about to throw-up.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another week went by and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had not had any contact with them, neither had Lily.

The full moon was tonight and Remus was to stay in a underground room. At least he didn't have to

have James and Sirius watch after him. He wasn't mad that they did just, he felt bad that they got

hurt because of him.

The day went by, no one really said anything. Missy and Candy spent the day in Missy's room

crying, Remus spent the day helping Sirius and James with homework everyone else had already

finished.

Soon enough day turned to night and Remus snuck outside to the entrence of the

underground room, but he transformed before he got in the room. The werewolf ran into the forest

near the house to disappear only for a while.

Once James knew Sirius, Missy, and Candy were asleep he decided to go to Diagon Alley for a

quick ice cream. He made his way down the stairs and he grabbed a handful of floo powder, through

it into the fireplace and said 'Diagon Alley'. He got his ice cream and ate it. He walked to a fountain

behind a building, he had found the fountain with Sirius before their third year, and sat next to it.

He sat there for about a half an hour. He was about to get up when someone knocked him and

themself into the fountain. He quickly pulled himself and the other person out of the fountain. When

he opened his eyes he saw Lily. With in a second she opened her eyes. She looked into his for a

second before getting up and runing. James got up and ran after her. He ran after her for a good half

an hour or so. For a such a tiny girl she was very very fast. Soon she collapsed and feel onto the

hard ground sobbing. He quickly went over to her and tried to hold her. She pushed him away.

"I don't deserve to hold you." She said sobbing and trying to get up, but with no avail, she fell agian.

"Lily, don't say that. Whats wrong?" He asked trying to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"You don't understand. It's all my fault. If I had never," She couldn't finish because she started to

sob more.

"Lily, If you had never what? What happened." He said stairing into her emrald eyes.

She quickly looked away from him. She couldn't face him. She got up, she was in much pain but

she was in even more sitting with him, and she ran. She didn't look back at him. She just kept

running, until she tripped that is. She feel to the ground and she felt blood dripping down her cheeks

and her hands and knees stinning. The blood was cold, but that was because she felt like her heart

was made of ice. What had she done? She ruined everyones life. Everything was her fault. She lay

on the ground crying. Not because her cheeks, hands, and knees hurt, but because it was all her

fault. She passed out.

James ran over to her. She was out cold, with a mix of blood and tears on her cheeks, her hands all

scraped up, her knees burned, and her clothes all torn. He had no clue what was wrong with her. He

picked her up and flooed her and himself home. And when he got there he brought her to her room

and laid her down in her bed. He sat next to her on the bed rubbing her back as he slowly drifted to

sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy was out on the roof. She was looking at the picture she found in the attic. She had tears

streaming down her face. When the wind blew she felt it hit her wet face. She didn't hear the door in

her room open or the footsteps coming close to the window. Someone climbed out and sat next to

her. Putting a warm arm around her neck. She looked over, alresdy knowing who it was. She

starred into warm gray eyes. Sirius was wearing a jacket over his gold and red PJ's. He took off his

jacket and handed it to her. She was wearing light blue shorts and a matching top. She put it on

and gave him a thankful smile through the streaming tears. She really wanted to find out who the

other baby was. She looked at him, and snuggled into his chest. She didn't say a word. Finally after

a while she looked up at him and saw he was holding a daisy. She smiled at him and took it. She

snuggled back into him. She slowly feel asleep. He brought her into her room and sat down on her

bed and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missy was up very early in the morning. She decided to go outside to the swings. She was walking

and heard a howl. She looked into the forest and saw a werewolf. He ran at her. She ran, but she

wasn't fast enough. He jumped on her. She hit the ground. She looked at the creature. He scrached

her and she passed out. Her just put her teeth in and started to transform back into a human. The

shaggy haired boy looked around. He spotted Missy on the ground. He saw blood coming from her.

He picked her up and ran to the house. First he went into James's room but James wasn't there. He

put Missy on the bed. He ran into Sirius's room and his bed was empty too. Then ran into Lily's

room, thinking he would just go to Candy's room, and saw Lily and James. He ran over to the bed.

"Lily, James wake up." Remus pleaded, while shaking them.

"What???" James said looking confused.

"Huh?" Lily said looking around and then jumping.

"Lily go wake up Candy and James your room with me. Now!" Remus said as he pulled him up and

started to run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ran into Missy's room and then Candy's room. She saw Sirius and Candy sleeping. She ran

over to the bed and started shaking them.

"Candy, Sirius, wake up." Lily said

"Lily???" Candy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Sirius said looking around the room.

"Remus and James are in James's room. Something is wrong. You two better get in there." Lily

said before running out the door and into her own room.

She knew that something was up, but she couldn't face them. Everything was her fault. She heard

someone knock on the locked door.

"What?" Her voice quivered as tears rushed down her scared cheeks.

"Lily, come out. Missy is hurt. Come out, please. She needs you." She heard Sirius's voice from

outside the door.

Lily got up and walked out of the room. Sirius saw her tear stained face. He was worried about her.

He could tell that she had been thruogh one hell of a night.

"Lily, whats wrong?" Sirus asked.

"What happened to Missy?" Lily said avoiding the subject.

"Do you know about Remus's furry little problem?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, did he bite her?" Lily said looking scared.

"We don't know. He scracted her up pretty badly though." Sirius answered.

"We need to get her to Saint Mongo's. And I mean know." Lily said running to James's room.

She entered the room.

"We need to bring her to Saint Mongo's, now." Lily screamed.

"We know, but how will we get her there?" James asked.

"Dumbledore" Lily muttered before running into her room.

Lily grabbed a little portrait. She looked at the empty painting.

"Headmaster Crinkle?" Lily asked for the portrait of an old headmaster.

A man with dark brown hair appeared. He looked at the girl.

"Yeah, Miss Evans." Crinkle answered.

"Is Dumbledore there?" She asked.

"Yes he is." Crinkle said.

"Can you ask him if he could please come over to the Potter Manison?" She pleaded.

"Yes I will ask him right away." Crinkle said before disappearing.

Lily waited for Crinkle to reappear.

"He said he will apperate there." Crinkle said.

"Thank you Crinkle. I hope to talk to you soon." Lily said before running down to the livingroom.

Lily got to the bottom step and saw Dumbledore. He looked at her in concern.

"Dumbledore, we need to get Missy to Saint Mongo's and we don't know how. Please help us." Lily

pleaded before running up the stairs, with Dumbledore following her.

Lily ran into James's room. Remus, James, Candy and Sirius were surprised to see Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ran over to Missy. He looked up at James.

"I am going to apperate her to Saint Mongo's andI will be back to get you guys soon." Dumbledore

said before picking up Missy and disappearing with a 'pop'.

Lily ran down the stairs and she was almost at the fire place before a hand grabbed her wrist. She

turned arround to see James right behind her and behind him were the other three.

"Lily, whats wrong?" James asked before pulling her to the couch.

"It's all my fault. I wish that I was never born. They were right. He was right. She was right. I didn't

mean for it to happen. I tried to stop it. I really did, but I couldn't. They all told me to hide. I didn't, I

stayed. I know that you all will hate me. I don't want to live anymore. I--" Lily said, but was cut off by

James.

"Lily, we will not hate you. Don't say that you should not have been born. You are our friend, we all

care about you. Now tell us what happened." James said looking at her.

"You guys will hate me and I know it. I will tell you though." Lily said.

"Lily, don't think that. Tell us what happened." Candy said to her friend.

"Okay. Last week started fine. Then on Thursday I got a letter telling me that my family and I might

be in danger. It also said that they were going to send people over to help us." Lily said before

sobbing.

James tried to hold her, but she pushed him away again.

"They sent seven arrors over, Moody, Kingsley, Hadey, Johnson, Wood, and" Lily sobbed even

harder.

"Who Lily?" Remus asked.

"Your parents James." Lily said trying to get up from the couch.

"Lily, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"They all came Friday and the dark lord came at midnight. He killed my parents, then he tried to kill

me, b...but..." Lily sobbed harder and started shaking.

"Lily, wh--what happened?" Candy said looking at her best friend.

"Mr. Potter jumped infront of me. And then Voldomort killed Tried to kill me agian and Hadey

jumped infront of me. He then tried to torture me and my--my brother jumped infront of me. One of

the Death Eaters killed Wood, another killed Johnson and--and your mum, James. I am sorry. It is

all my fault they are dead. I killed one of the Death Eater...I killed your father Sirius. He killed Mrs.

Potter, I had to. Moody took my brother to Saint Mongo's and my sister wasn't home. I am so sorry.

I know that you hate me. I got them killed. It was my fault. I--I--I..." She couldn't take it, she was

sobbing, shaking, and she couldn't stop.

They were all crying. All over Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Lily over it all. Lily wanted to die. Lily ran up

to her room she collapsed on her bed. After an hour of Crying Lily heard knocking on the door.

"Lily come out. We don't hate you." Came Remus's voice.

"Lily, we want to talk to you. We want to make sure that you're ok." James's voice said.

Lily walked over to her mirror. She punched it. The glass fell on the floor, the glass in her hand was

covered in blood. She picked up a big piece from the floor.

"Lily, what are you doing. It isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself." Candy's voice came.

"You guys don't need to lie. I know it was my fault. And soon I will be gone. You guys can live

happily now. I love all of you, but I bring too much pain. I ruined your lives. I ruined your family, and

my own. Tell Missy that I love her, tell my brother and sister that I love them, and remember that I

love you all." Lily's voice was shaking.

"No Lily, don't. Please don't." James cried.

"Lily, don't do this to me, don't do this to us." Candy said.

"Lily don't, you know that it will just bring more pain." Remus said.

"Lily, I love you, you are like my little sister. Don't do this." Sirius pleaded.

Lily grabbed the glass and dashed it acrossed her wrist. She cried in pain and crashed to the floor.

"Alohmora" James cried and the door flew open.

James ran to Lily and picked her up. At that moment Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. He ran

to James.

"Me and you are apperating. I will be back in a minute for the rest of you." Dumbledore said before

he was gone with a 'pop'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had brought the rest of them to Saint Mongo's and the four teens were sitting in the

waiting room. James wasn't really sitting, he was pacing. His parents had died, Missy was all

scracthed up, Lily tried to kill herself, and he had to tell Missy about his parents. How had this

happened to him? He finally sat down.

A nurse walked over to them. She had a small smile on her face.

"Are you the Potters?" The nurse asked.

"Yes" James answered quickly.

"Missy just woke up. She wanted to see you guys." She told them.

"Thank god." James said as he stood up.

"She is in room 284." The nurse said before walking away.

The four got up and walked to the room. James opened the door and walked over to his sister.

"Missy, how are you feeling?" James asked.

"Bloody terrible! Why was there a werewolf at our house? That beast attacked me. That thing needs

to be killed. It could have turned me into one. It almost turned me into one. I was so scared. I tried

to run. The healer said that I need to stay here for a few more days. Can you believe it? I go out for

a swing and I end up in Saint Mongo's." Missy hissed.

"Missy werewolves don't know what they are doing. The person who did it didn't even know." James

said hoping that she would understand.

"I know, but I still hate it." Missy said in a hiss.

This made Remus's heart break. 'It is all my fault. Missy is right I should have been killed.' Remus

thought.

Remus muttered something about going to the bathroom and left.

"Missy, I have something to tell you." James said with a tear streaming down his face.

"James, whats wrong?" Missy asked looking scared.

"Mum and Dad are dead." James said and Missy ran over to him.

"What happened?" Missy asked through sobs.

"Voldomort killed Dad and a Death Eater killed Mum. Lily was there. Her parents were killed too.

Her brother was tortured and her sister wasn't home. Dad saved her. Sirius's dad killed Mum. Lily

killed Sirius's dad. Then Lily--." He stopped, he was crying.

"Lily did what?" Missy asked while crying.

"She tried to kill herself." Candy said.

Missy sobbed into her older brother for a while and then started to calm down.

"James, Lily doesn't have a brother." Missy said crying and looking confused.

"Missy is right, she never told us about her having a brother." Candy said.

They were crying again. No one spoke for about an hour.

"Excuse me." A nurse said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"A Miss Evans is up." She said to the group.

"What room?" Candy asked.

"Room 592" The nurse answered.

"Am I aloud to leave the room?" Missy asked.

"Yes, but be back before seven." The nurse said before leaving.

The four started to go to room 592.

"Were is Remus?" Missy asked.

"I don't know." Candy answered.

Missy and Candy had never learned his secret. James and Sirius wondered where their friend was.

"We can look for him latter. We need to go see Lily." Missy said.

They went to room 592 and found Lily and Remus talking.

"I'm sorry" Lily cried to her friends when they walked in the room.

"Lily, it's okay. It wasn't your fault.' James cooed.

"Missy, I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Lily cried.

Missy and Candy went into the bathroom to put some make-up on and that left the boys and Lily.

"Do you three hate me?" Lily asked.

"No Lily, you are like my sister. I could never hate you. Though you did scare me." Sirius answered.

"Lily, how could I hate you? You kept my seceret. You are my friend Lily, so no I don't hate you."

Remus answered.

James stayed quiet. He hated to admitt it, but at that moment he did hate Lily Evans.

"James?" Lily looked up at James.

"Yes Evans?" James asked coldly.

"Do you hate me?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I hate you!" James screamed. "You tried to kill yourself. You were there when my parents

died. You got them killed. You try to act all broken about it, you fake like you want to die because

of it. You got your parents killed. You made up a lie that you have a brother. You break my friends

in half from worry. You don't even care how much you hurt all of us. You are probably a Death Eater.

You probably planed the attack. You stupid Mudblood!" James finished.

"James how dare you say that to Lily! She didn't mean for anything to happen. She does care

about--" Sirius was cut off.

"No Sirius. James, I don't blame you for hating me. I do care about you all. I did get your parents

killed and mine also. I am not a Death Eater though! I never told anyone about my brother before,

except Remus. Why, because he is a wizard. I thought that I was odd that there were two muggle

borns in my family. And you are right, I am just a stupid Mudblood!" Lily screamed while crying.

"Lily I didn't mean to call you a mudblood." James said feeling guilty.

"No James you did. Now will you leave? I need some sleep. Sirius, can you ask Candy and Missy

to pack my stuff for me. I will pick it up tommorrow. I will be there after lunch." Lily said waving and

hoping everyone would leave.

"Lily, you aren't staying with us?" Remus asked.

"I don't think that I can. I will stay at my parents summer house. My sister will be at a friends house

and I don't know when my brother will be better." Lily answered.

"Lily, you can stay with us. I didn't mean those things I said. I was just mad." James said.

"No James, you did mean them. If you hadn't than they wouldn't have hurt so much." Lily got up

from her bed and walked to the door.

Lily grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Soon she came back out in some clean

clothes and went out the door. The three boys followed her.

"James why don't you go take Missy and Candy to Missy's room. Lily doesn't need to deal with you

and we will make sure that she gets home alright." Sirius said angrly.

"How about I go tell them to go to the room and come with you." James suggested.

James left to find the two girls and told them to go to the room. Then he went back to the boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you guys please go home?" Lily pleaded.

"No, I need to talk to you Lily." James refused.

"You can talk, but I am going to sleep." Lily said getting some blankets and going into her bedroom.

"James she doesn't want to talk to you. Remus and I are going home. So see you later. And if

you hurt Lily we will both kill you." Sirius said before flooing away.

"Just like he said, if you hurt her we will kill you." Remus said following Sirius's lead.

With that James went into Lily's room. He sat on her bed next to her.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I should have never said that about you." James said.

"James you said them because you felt that way. I said that you would hate me before I told you

what happened. Why don't you go back to your house it is getting late." Lily said trying to hide

tears.

"I am not leaving you here alone. What if Voldomort finds you. You will be all by yourself and

probably die." James said refusing to leave.

"I don't care James. Missy needs her older brother right now and I am not taking him away. Now I

will be fine all by myself. I am a big girl James. I am able to handle myself." Lily said pointing at the

door.

"No, I am not leaving you here by yourself. You tried to kill yourself today. And Missy is staying at

Saint Mongo's with Candy." James said refusing to leave.

"James, I do not want someone who bloody hates me to stay the night. That would be like inviting

Snivellus here. Ohh what a great idea I just got." Lily said getting up and throwing on clean clothes.

"What is your great idea?" James asked.

"I am going to a park. All by myself. Without you." Lily stated.

"Not a chance." James said.

"You want to bet?" Lily asked.

"No, you are not going anywhere by yourself and that is final." James said simply.

"You know James, I do have a date tonight so I kind of need to go alone." Lily answered honestly.

"You are not going on a date after this long day." James declared.

"Yes I am." Lily said and went to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" Lily said as she through the floo into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" James said going after Lily.

James looked around for Lily for about fifteen minutes. When he found her she was at the ice-cream

palor. He saw her sitting next to a tall brown haired boy. He was about twenty. They were laughing

and talking. They were eating there ice-cream. He saw that Lily had a tear stained face and he ran

over to her.

"Lils, are you ok?" James said causing her to jump.

"What the hell James. Can't I have an ice-cream with-"But she was cut off by James.

"Not if your new boyfriend is making you cry." James answered.

"He's not--" She was cut off again.

"Lily, no need to lie. He is way to old for you. And if you are going out with anyone it better be me. I

have asked you out 18246 times since first year and you refuse and this guy gets a date with you?

No I think not. Expecially if he is making you cry." James stated.

"James calm down. This is my brother Aric. I was crying because of what happened on Friday. Now

will you leave me alone?" Lily said without inturuption.

"Well it is nice to meet you Aric. It is also nice to know that Lily has a brother. She never told me,

or anyone for that matter." James said offering a his hand to Aric.

"Nice to meet you James." Aric said with an Spainish accent, shaking James's hand.

"James I did tell Remus about Aric and I didn't tell you or anyone else for that matter because I

could barely get a date with anyone because of you. I would have never gotten a date if everyone

knew that my brother was a professional Quidditch player. Ohh no I did not just say that. Damn it."

Lily said.

"It's ok Lily. James and I meet at a quidditch match. He just had no clue that I was your brother."

Aric said.

"I am tired, I am going to the sumer house. I will see you tommorrow Aric. James I will be at the

Masion after lunch to get my stuff." Lily said getting up from the table and going to the summer

house.

"So you in love with my sister?" Aric asked.

"Yeah" James sighed.

"You should go to the summer house and check on her in a little while. Stay the night. But if you

try to go to far with her I will kill you." Aric said calmly.

"I would never do that to Lily. And right now she has had a long day. I don't plan to make her any

more depressed." James said.

"What happened today?" Aric asked looking confused.

"She didn't tell you?" James asked.

"No" Aric looked worried.

"She tried to kill herself. She went through a hell of a day." James answered.

"She did? No Lily would never do that. She couldn't have even attempted. Ohh no! She acctually did

try. I should have known." Aric said getting up.

"Yeah and to make it even better I got her blood all over me." James said getting up.

"Well floo to Evans Summer House and do as I told you. No funny business. If you break her I break

you." Aric smirked and walked away.

James flooed to the summer house. He walked into Lily's room to see...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was a very long chapter. It took me forever to write. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R.

**I need at least 7 reviews to update!!!!!!!!!!**

**Check out: C2 community Goblet of Fire and Slytherin Harry**

Thanks people. Review please!!!! No flaming.

Cc


	6. Last Ch and the name of the sequal

Hi everyone!!!!! I need more reviews!

Well since I left you with a cliffy than I guess I will start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James flooed to the summer house. He walked into Lily's room to see...

nothing. She wasn't there. Everything was placed nice and neat. He thought that maybe she went

to his house. He flooed there to see Sirius sitiing by himself on the couch.

"Sirius, did Lily by any chance come here?" James asked worried.

"No mate, I thought she was with you. I can't believe you lost her." Sirius looked worried now.

"Where is Remus? He might know where she is." James hoped that Remus did know.

"He is in his room. He locked himself in there and is packing. He said that he is leaving because

Missy will never forgive him and that she was right. He said that he is going to the Control of

Magical Creatures Department so he can be locked up. I was waiting for you to come so we can

lock him up and knock some sence into him." Sirius said calmly.

"Great, just fan-frigen-tastic. Well let's go up there and tell him about Lily and then we can lock

him in the room underground." James said before he and Sirius went up to Remus's room.

"Remus, do you know where Lily is?" James knew that he didn't but thought thathe might get him

to come out.

"You know where Lily is! You just want me to come out! Well I am leaving soon anyway!" Remus

yelled.

"What are you talking about. I just want to kno where Lily is. And why are you leaving?" James

asked.

"Lily is missing? How did she get away from her stalker boy?" Remus asked while opening the

door tobe tackeled by Sirius and James.

"Now first things first do you know where Lily is?" Sirius said trying to hold down Remus.

"No, I want to know though." Remus answered trying to get up.

"Okay now _Petrificus Totalus _" James said before he and Sirius picked up their friend and brought

him into the under ground room.

The room was cold. Not really cold just cold enough to make it feel cold like fall. They set him on

the floor and levitated a bed and blankets for him. The room had a little bathroom in it. They also

brought some food and water down for him. The room had a smell to it, kind of like a prison.

James undid the spell when he was about to close the door. They made sure that the had

Remus's wand and they locked the door and went back into the house.

"Sirius can you check the hostpitle while I check her summer house again?" James asked.

"Sure mate." Sirius responded before flooing to diagon alley to go to the hospitle.

James went back to the summer house and found it the same way as he had left it before. He

went to diagon alley to find out where Aric livied. He walked up to the counter.

"I need a floo name." James told the old woman at the desk.

"Okay who is it?" She asked.

"I need an Evans, Aric." James said not realizing that probably a million people had tried to get his

floo name because he was a professional Quidditch player.

"I can not give you that name. Unless you have a real reason to find him." The old lady said.

"Well he has a sister named Lily. Here is a picture of her. She is not at her house like she told me

she would be and he should know that she is not there since their parents just died and she is

now his responcability." James explained to the old woman.

"Let me see if he really does have a sister." The woman said before searching her files.

"Ah, here it is. Yes there is a Lily Marie Evans. So the floo name is Evan's Quidditch Masion." She

told him before handing him Lily's picture.

"Thank you" James said before running to a fire place.

"Evan's Quidditch Masion" He said as he threw the green powder into the fireplace and steped in.

"Hello? Aric are you here?" James yelled looking around the room.

"Who's there?" Aric asked appearing in the door way.

"James" James stated.

"James aren't you supposed to be with Lily?" Aric asked.

"So she isn't with you. When I got back to the summer house she wasn't there. I went to my house

and one of my friends is checking the hostpitle." James said in a hurry.

"Okay lets go to the Summer house. She might have left a note or something." Aric said his heavy

spainish accent covered his worry.

"Okay. I will floo there and you can apperate." James said and then they did.

They both got to the house and started looking around.

"She left a note James." Aric called from the kitchen.

"What does it say?" James asked entering the room.

"Dear James or Aric,

I am going on my own until the summer ends. I will be fine. I have all of my stuff from the Potters

with me. I snuck through the window and got it. Don't be worried I willl be fine.

Love,

Lily" Aric read.

"Lily flower would never leave like that." Jams said in disbelief.

"You want to see?" Aric asked handing James the leter.

"Dear James or Aric,

I am going on my own until the summer eends. I will be fine. I have all of my stuff from thhe

PPotters with mme. I snuck through the window and got it. Don't bee worried I willl be fine.

Love,

Lily" It read.

"She put two extra 'e's', an eatra 'h', an extra 'p', an extra 'm', and an extra 'l." James stated.

"So?" Aric asked.

"H. E. L. P. M. E."

"You mean she was kidnaed. My poor Lilypad, probably getting hurt right now. She is probably

cared for her life." Aric said and started to pace.

"She is strong, she is probably trying to find a way out, not crying because she is scared." James

said.

"You're right and we need to go to the Ministry and tell them about this." Aric said.

"You go, I need to go tell my friends and my sister. Come to Potter Masion when you are done."

James said.

"Okay I will be there later." Aric said before apperating.

"Potter Mansion" James said and Flooed to his house.

He found Sirius on the couch. Sirius looked up at James. James sat down next to him.

"She was kidnapped." James said.

"Then why is all of her stuff missing." Sirius asked.

"They came and got it so it looked like she left on her own." James answered.

"Do you know where she is?" Sirius asked.

"If I did would I be here?" James asked.

"Nope, do you think she will be ok?" Sirius asked with sadness in his eyes.

"She is strong, she will be ok if--" James stopped himself not wanting to think about her dying.

"They need her James. She has a power that they need." Sirius said and then went big eyed.

"What power?" James asked.

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell." Sirius said.

"This could save her life, and you are keeping it a seceret!" James screamed.

"James, she said that she would rather die than have anyone else know her power. I only reason I

know is because I found her while she was doing it." Sirius explained.

"Sirius, this isn't her choice, it's yours. Lily can die or you can tell me." James said.

"She wouldn't want me to." Sirius said.

"Well I think that she would because she gave us a clue that said Help Me." James convinced

him.

"Fine, she can make things appear, weather it a item or living thing. She can also make anyone

do anything that she wants, she chooses not to. Dumbledore wanted her to partice though. She

was trying it in the Room Of Requirements. I walked in after her to see what she was doing. She

made me promise never to tell anyone. And look I just broke my promise." Sirius said, looking

guilty.

"Mate, that helps a lot. She will understand. Now all we have to do is wait for Aric." James said.

"Who in the bloody hell is Aric?" Sirius asked.

"Lily's brother." James responded.

"When is he coming?" Sirius asked.

"He went to the Minstry to tell them she had been kidnapped. I need to write to Dumbledorend tell

him what happened." James said grabbing some parchment and a quill.

"Dumbledore,

Lily has been kidnapped. She left a note which is attached to this letter. All of the extra

letters, rearanged, spells 'help me'. I know about her power, and I know that that's why they took

her. I hope that you can help.

James"

James folded the parchment and put it in an envlope. He ran upstairs and let his puffix take the

letter to Dumbledore. He went back down the stairs to find Sirius talking to Aric.

"You didn't tell me that Lilyflower's brother was the best seeker ever!" Sirius said to his best friend.

"Aric, what did they say about Lily?" James asked ignoring Sirius's comment.

"They said that there was no proff that she was kidnapped. So, who is going to help us?" Aric

said.

"Dumbledore and the Order." James answered.

"You mean the Order of the Pheonix?" Aric asked.

"Yeah, they all know that if Voldemort gets ahold of her power, that we will probably lose the war."

James explained.

"So she told you about her powers?" Aric asked.

"Yeah," James lied.

"Does anyone else know?" Aric asked.

"Dumbledore, the Order, probably Remus. I don't know if Candy and Middy know though." Sirius

said poping into the connversation.

"Yes, I am sure that Remus knows. He knows most of Lily's secerets. Where is he anyway?" Aric

answered.

"I will go get him." Sirius said.

Siriuis got up and walked outside. He opened up the door.

"Remus, you are coming with me. Lily's brother is here and we think that you might be a help to

find her. Now come." Sirius said.

"I will be no help at all. I could go to the Ministry and tell them that she is missing." Remus said

hoping that Sirius would be dumb enough to let him.

"Not a chance, Aric already went and they said there was no proff that she was. Now come."

Sirius said grabbing Remus's arm and dragging him into the house.

"Hi Aric." Remus greeted him.

"Hi Remus." Aric said.

"What can we do?" James asked.

"Wait" Aric said and they all sat down on the couch.

Hours went by, they sat there talking about Quidditch, to keep their minds off of Lily. They did that

until morning. James went to get Candy and Missy. They cried, a lot. The days went by. Soon it

was almost time for them to go back to school. Aric had left many weeks before. The five were

going to Diafon Alley soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diagon Alley_

"Can you believe it? Weare going back to school in two days, and probably without Lily." Missy

said looking sad.

"I know, isn't this depressing?" Candy replied.

"Can't you two try and have fun?" Sirius asked.

"We can't, she was our best friend." Candy replied.

"Is, she is your best friend. Is she wasn't she is." James corrected.

"Not if she is dead." Missy replied.

"She isn't dead, they want her for power, and they need her alive for her to use it." Remus said.

"She told you about her power too?" Candy asked.

"She told me, Sirius found out, and James was told by Sirius." Remus explained.

"Ohh well...I guess James would have found out sooner or later." Missy said.

"How was I going to find out?" James asked.

"Well, probably the same way you did, by Sirius telling you." Candy answered.

"Yeah, I can get Sirius to tell me anything." James answered.

"What books do we need?" Missy asked.

"Who knows." Remus said.

"Remus, not knowing what books we need...I need to mark this on my calander." Sirius said.

"Shut it Padfoot!" Remus said.

"Fiesty, much?" Sirius asked.

Remus just glared at him.

The five went around and got everything they needed. Soon enough they were back at home and

getting ready to leave for Kings Cross.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Platform 9&3/4's_

The five teens had just sat down in their compartment. Missy and Candy were crying, Remus and

Sirius were comforting them and James was just sitting there. He was looking out the window.

"I'm going to go to the troley. See you guys later." James said as he walked out.

James walked through the pass between compartments. He looked in the compartments, just glancing. He spotted red hair in one. All by it's self. James opened the door and saw Lily. She was passed out. He ran over to her.

"Lily, wake up, wake up Lily. Come on, wake up." James said and he picked her up.

She was very light, lighter than before. James made his way back, he was only about half way when he saw the troley.

"Anything for you my dear?" The old woman asked.

"Chocolate Frogs please." He said grabbing the sweets, giving her money and walking a little more.

Lily opened her eyes.

"J-James?" She asked.

"Lily, I have been so worried. We are almost back to the others." He said smiling.

"No, take me back to the other compartment. Please, I need my things." She begged.

"Fine, but I am never letting you out of my sight." He said as he out her down.

She fell. She tried to get up, but she just fell. He picked her up again.

"Thanks James." Lily said.

"No problem." He replied.

"Why don't we just go to your compartment, I don't want you to have to carry me even farther than you have to." She said.

"I don't mind love." He said.

"You know, this time last year you asked me out at least four times." She said with a smile.

"Well do you want to go out with me Evans?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, that would be lovely, only if you call me Lily though." She said, he stopped walking.

"Did you actually say yes?" He asked.

"Yes I did, now lets go tell our friends the great news." She said.

He spun her around. She giggled. Something she never did. Then they made it to the compartment.

"Look what I brought!" James exclaimed to his four friend who were staring out the window.

"Lily!" They all screamed.

"And I would like you all to meet my new boyfriend, James Potter." Lily said with a smile.

"You gave in?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist him forever." Lily answered.

"So thats why he is carrying you." Remus said happily.

"No, that is because I am a little on the weak side." Lily answered.

"Lily what happened to you?" Missy asked.

"Well they needed my power, so they took me. They wouldn't hurt me though. They wouldn't feed me more than a meal every two days, I am fine though. I have all of my books and so on." She said with a light smile.

"We better write to Aric." Candy said.

"Ok, I need some sleep. So wake me up later." Lily said.

"First, eat this." James said giving her a chocolate frog.

"Thanks." She said and ate it.

Soon Lily was out on James's lap. Nothing could ruin this moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, The last chapter to Summer for Six. There is a sequal to it called school for six. That one will be very dramatic...well review this and tell me howyou liked it!

Byes,

Cc


End file.
